We are pregnant
by ya-ninny
Summary: What happens if Jess gets pregnant? Will Nick freak out? How will it change their lives? This story follows their lives through this life changing time and see's how they deal with it. It's smutty in places, you've been warned.
1. Chapter 1

This Chapter is introducing the story, there will be more of a story line in on going chapters. This is just an introduction with a lot of smut. I have never written smutty fiction before so be nice. More chapter's are on their way. Be sure to leave a review.

**Disclaim: **I do not own the characters, but thankfully FOX does.

* * *

Jess took a deep breath and looked down at her trembling hands. She was slumped on the floor in the bathroom, slouched against the bath tub. In her hands she held a pregnancy test that had yet to show an answer. The past few days she had felt very nauseous, even throwing up on occasions, but she thought it was from the dodgy Mexican they ate so didn't think much of it until now. She was late. Three days late. And she was never late. She thought back a month, when she and Nick had been out on a double date with Schmidt and Abby. She remembered going to the bar after for more drinks. Things began to get pretty hot and heavy between her and Nick so they went home but the rest the night was pretty much a blur. That was the only time she could think of when they might not have used protection. She always ensured they were using some kind of protection. She came off the pill a few months ago as it began to make her feel foggy but they always used a condom anyway so she wasn't too bothered. Eventually, a small cross symbol appeared on the small screen in front of her eyes. She grabbed the box and quickly scanned the instructions looking for the definition of the symbol. 'Positive' it read next to the matching symbol. She let out a sigh. It was too soon, Nick will freak out. She grabbed some tissue and wrapped it around the test until it wasn't visible, then dumped it in the garbage. She stood up and turned to face the mirror. Staring anxiously at her reflection, her blinked hard, hoping it was a dream. She opened he eyes to find her standing in the exact same position still glaring into her own blue eyes, now glistening as they began to tear up. "Pregnant" she said to herself. "Pregnant" she repeated as if she was trying to convince herself. She sighed and looked down at her stomach. "I'm preg-"

At that moment, Schmidt pushed through the door. Jess immediately stopped talking and spun round to face him.  
"Hi Jess, I'm just getting my-"  
"I don't wanna know" she exclaimed and ran out of the room.

Nick was sitting in his usual spot on the couch, a cold beer in his hand, watching the football. As Jess walked in, he turned his head to look at her and smiled. "Hey Jess, come and watch the game with your ol' man eh?" Jess looked distracted. "Jess, are you okay? What's on your mind?" Nick stood up, leaving his beer on the table. He walked towards her and rested his hand on her shoulder. Jess stepped back slightly in panic from the thought of telling him what was really on her mind.  
"Can we- erm- can we talk in our bedroom?" She asked nervously, not giving him eye contact.  
Confused, Nick took her hand and walked her into their room. They sat on their bed, looking into each other's eyes. "Hey, what's going on?" Nick cupped Jess's hands in his, comfortingly. Jess looked up at him, "Don't freak out!"  
"Why, what have you done?" Nick's face became more and more concerned.  
"Nothing... I, err..." She paused, feeling his warm hands in hers. She thought about how much she loved him, how happy she had been the past few months since they had been together, she hasn't felt like this before, ever. Nick is a handsome, caring guy; maybe it wasn't so bad after all. If the child turned out like him, would it be so bad? She took a long, deep breath in and confessed "I am pregnant." Not sure how he would react, she stared at him, his face blank, as if he didn't hear. "_We_ are pregnant." She repeated, this time involving him. His face began to light up; a smile appeared, stretching across his face, his eyes wide and bright. Relieved by his reaction, Jess also began to smile. He was pleased. He didn't freak out... Before Jess could say another word, Nick leaned forward and pressed his soft lips against hers. Parting her lips slightly, Jess locked her lips with Nicks and smoothly slid her tongue into his warm mouth. She swirled her tongue gently around his mouth, then meeting his in the middle. The kiss slowed and Nick pulled his head back slightly, gazing up into her big, beautiful, blue eyes.

He slowly edged her into her back do she was laying flat on the bed. He began placing delicate kisses down her neck until reaching the hem of her shirt. Moving his hand up, he pulled the shirt over her head, revealing her purple lace bra. He continued placing kisses, bringing his head past her collar bone, down her cleavage, past her chest until he reached her stomach. He brought his head up slightly, starring at her flat, bare stomach. He placed his hand over her belly button, moving his eyes to look up at hers. She smiled. "That's a part of us." She whispered, running her fingers through his soft, brown hair. He placed one last kiss just below his hand and brought his head up to meet her, keeping his hand on her stomach. Jess propped herself up on her elbows, not looking away from Nick's beautiful dark eyes for a second. "Take your shirt off." She demanded, a slight smile in the corner of her mouth. Nick, obeying orders immediately, removed his shirt, throwing it on the ground beside the bed. Wrapping her hands around his waist, Jess flipped herself over, pushing Nick onto his back so that she was on top of him. She ran her fingers down his warm chest until she met his belt buckle. She placed her hand on the buckle, feeling a bulge begin to arise just below. She glanced up at Nick, letting out a childish smirk, then begun undoing his belt. She whipped off his belt and yanked his pants down, pulling them totally off and ferociously lobbing them across the room. Left with just his boxers, Nick looked down at Jess; her hands placed either side, preparing to pull them off too. In one quick motion they were off and Jess's eyes had become impossibly bigger with excitement. She reached her hand out, placing it on his shaft. She started moving her hand swiftly up and down, her thumb circling the head. The motion became faster and faster, her head gradually moving closer and closer, teasing Nick. She stuck out her tongue, letting it touch his head slightly then pulling away. She continued doing this, winding Nick up. She loved hearing Nick scream her name, and she knew exactly what buttons to press with him. Nick was becoming rapidly impatient, "God damnit Jess, you're such a tease." His hand was placed firmly on her head, edging her forward. Moving in closer, Jess finally gave in, circling the tip of her tongue around his head, moving her head closer and closer and she was sucking on it, hard and fast. As her head got further and further forward, she began thursting her head back and forward down his shaft, in a fast motion. She could hear Nicks moans in the background and as she slowed, she went in deep, holding it, "oh my god" Nick groaned. Jess finally released her mouth, bringing her head up to meet Nicks. "Jesus Christ Jess" he moaned. Jess said nothing, just returned with a sweet smile and collapsed onto her back beside him.

Nick sat up and leant over Jess, running his fingers over the top of her breast. He carefully unclipped her bra, letting her breasts free. Moving his head in closer, Jess felt his warm breath on her skin and let out a small moan. Cupping her boobs in his soft, warm hands, Nick placed his mouth on one of her nipples and began sucking on it. Releasing one hand, he ran it down her body, and under her skirt. He felt her lacy underwear and rubbed his fingers over the material, still sucking on her tits. He brought his head down to her skirt and with his other hand he unzipped it, pulling it down to her ankles revealing just her panties. Grabbing them with two hands, he ripped them off her. She yelped and let out another moan, edging Nick on. He ran his fingers down her stomach and between her legs. Bringing his head back up to her nipples, he returned to sucking on the other. His hand meanwhile started rubbing her wet clit. "You're so wet already" he smirked glancing up at Jess, whose eyes and closed tight and hands clenching the bed sheets. He circled his tongue around her tit, then pulled his head up to look at Jess, "don't" she was breathless "don't stop" she managed to say as Nick plunged his two fingers inside her. Jess screaming out Nick's name, Nick thrust his fingers up and down.

He began tenderly kissing her body again, moving his head down further each time. His face eventually meeting his hand, he looked deeply into Jess, and then releasing his tongue, he tastes her wetness. Removing his hand, he stroked her pussy with his tongue, licking away all the liquid. Bringing his tongue up, he glided it up her body so meet her face, "taste yourself" he whispered seductively and kissed her passionately, swirling his tongue around every part of her mouth. Pulling his head away, he moved his body up to be in line with hers. Jess leaned forward, reaching out to grab his shaft, "put it in" she moaned, unable to bare another second of teasing. Nick placed his tip on her clit, swirling it around until suddenly thrusting it into her, both of them letting out a loud scream. Jess lifted her hips as Nick thrust in and out, getting quicker and quickly. "FUCK, NICK" Jess screamed whilst Nick moaned louder and louder each time. He began to slow, and eventually pulled out and collapsed onto his back, next to Jess. They both laid beside each other, not saying a word, just panting heavily. After a few minutes, Nick turned his head to look at his beautiful girlfriend, "Well, if it was a false alarm and you weren't pregnant, you defiantly are now!" Jess turned her head to look back at Nick and laughed. As it went silent they just laid next to one another, gazing into each other's beautiful eyes.

Suddenly, a voice called through the door, "Are you done yet? Animals!"  
"Schmidt!" Jess whispered in shock and they both burst out laughing.


	2. Chapter 2

Nick rolled over in his bed to face Jess. She was asleep, her eyes softly closed, her breath warm and quiet. He stroked the back of his hand down her delicate rosy cheek as he watched her sleep. At his touch she stirred, opening her eyes slightly. Their eyes met and a small smile formed on her sleepy face. "Hi" she croaked, her eyes still heavy.  
"Sorry I didn't mean to wake you, you looked so peaceful." Nick answered apologetically.  
"No no, you didn't wake me."  
"How are you feeling?"  
Jess suddenly remembered yesterday, the test, telling Nick, the sex... She smiled. "I'm fine, great actually." Her hand rose up and onto his cheek. She leaned forward a pecked his soft, plump lips. "Do you want to go out for a meal tonight to celebrate?" Nick sighed, "I would love to but I have a late shift tonight, what about tomorrow?" Jess nodded understandingly however, couldn't hide the disappointed look on her face. She sat up, pushing covers off. She turned and rested her feet of the floor, her back to Nick. Standing up, she grabbed her bathrobe from the wardrobe and wrapped it round herself. "Wait here" she said turning to look at Nick. Jess left the room leaving Nick alone in their bed. Nick couldn't help feel terrible that he had to work tonight. After a few minutes Jess came back in holding two cups of tea. She handed one to Nick and smiled, "don't worry that you have to work tonight, we have the rest of our lives to celebrate." Nick smiled and sipped his tea. 

Later on that evening, Jess went down to the bar to see Nick. However, when she arrived she couldn't see him anywhere. Cece was working behind the bar, "Hey Jess!" She called over. "Oh hey Cece, have you seen Nick anywhere?"  
"No he isn't working tonight, I took his shift"  
"What?" Jess looked confused. Why would Nick lie about working? Where was he? Cece poured Jess a glass of pink wine and pushed it towards her. "What's going on with you two then, huh?"  
"Nothing, he said-" she took a sip of wine "he said he was worki-" Jess jumped up and ran in the direction of the toilets. Cece ran after her following her inside. She waited until she came out of the cubical, "What's going on Jess?" Cece said after hearing Jess throw up. Jess looked up at her and gave her a small, innocent smile. "I'm pregnant."  
"WHAT?" Cece's jaw dropped. "Have you told Nick?"  
"Yeah, of course!"  
"What did he say, did he freak out, was he happy, do the others know?" Cece began speaking fast, asking a million questions a minute. Jess took her hand to calm her down. "He was… I don't know. He was happy but we haven't spoken about it really. I think he is in shock." Jess told Cece, who now was staring silently, frozen on the spot. Suddenly, she leaped into Jess's arms, "I'm so happy for you!" She cried. "I got to get back to work" she squealed still struck by the excitement. They left the restroom, Cece going back to the bar and Jess leaving to find Nick.

As Jess stood in the elevator, going up to the apartment, she began to think the worse. Maybe he started freaking out and left me? We didn't really talk about it... As the door opened she walked down the corridor and stood outside her apartment door. She remembered when she and Nick got back from Mexico and they had a spat over carrying a key and then he kissed her. This made her smile. She got her key out of her purse and opened the door. Standing frozen she stared at the surroundings ahead of her. There he was, her amazing boyfriend standing in front of her; hundreds of flickering tea lights around him, Rose petals sprinkled on the floor. Slowly she stepped into the apartment, astonished to she was experiencing at that moment. As she approached Nick, he gently bent down onto one knee, looking up at her, a serious look on his face.  
"Jessica, these three years since you moved in... have been the happiest years of my life. Before I met you, I was just a grumpy old man. I know I am still a grumpy old man," he laughed, "but you've made me so much more. You have taught me about love." A tear trickled down his face. "I haven't felt this way about anyone before and I never thought I would until I met you." He watched as Jess knelt down opposite him, tears streaming down her face but a smile on her lips. Nick's throat went hard, struggling to continue speaking. Jess piped in to relieve him.  
"You give me hope, Nick Miller. You give me the belief that I need in myself, that maybe my life could go somewhere. I have felt lost and I felt lonely in a world full of people. Then I met you." She burst out crying, holding her head on his shoulder.  
"I want to spend the rest of my life with you, I don't ever want to let you go" he reached into his back pocket and pulled out a small black box. Jess took a deep breath in. Opening the box, Jess gasped at the sight of the beautiful ring. She felt every kind of happiness inside her heart. "Will you marry me?" He whispered.  
She looked up at him, her face serious, "I don't want you to do this just because I'm pregnant."  
"I love you, that is why I am doing this." Jess leaned forward and kissed him. "So is that a yes?" He said, hopeful.  
"YES! Of course it's a yes, you clown" and he placed the ring on her finger. 


	3. Chapter 3

Later that night, Schmidt came into the apartment of 4D and found Nick and Jess asleep on the floor, lit candles still surrounding them. "Candles, Nick. It's a friggin' fire hazard in here!" Schmidt yelped, waking the two love birds from their sleep. They were, from what Schmidt could work out, naked under a sheet. "This is a shared apartment Nicolas, and this" he points harshly down to the ground, "is the common area!" Nick sat up and looked at Schmidt, his face slightly resembling a turtle. "You don't even live here! Go back to your own apartment Schmidt." Jess squirmed, eventually opening her eyes. She looked up, "Oh hi, Schmidt!" she said, merrily. She brought her hands from under the sheet and pulled it up to cover her nude body as he sat up. Schmidt immediately noticed the dazzling object on her finger, "Whoa! Wait a minute." He took at step back. Nick and Jess looked at each other, eyes full of lust. All of a sudden Schmidt gasped, cutting the sexual tension between Nick and Jess. Nick looked up to see Schmidt's face, a smile filling his face. Quickly realising where Schmidt's eyes were directing, Nick grabbed the sheets and pulled it over himself, covering his bare body. "I just saw my best friend's penis!" Schmidt squealed and ran out of the apartment excitedly. Nick shook his head and looked at Jess as she giggled. Jess leant her head against Nick's chest and sighed. "What are we going to do Nick? We can't live her with a baby." Nick stroked her long, brown hair. "Everything will be fine, we'll work it out."

"Why aren't you freaking out?"

"Because I love you, and I can't imagine doing this with anyone else."

Jess brought her head up and looked at her boyfriend, brushing her lips against his, giving his a gentle, tentative kiss.

Later that evening, they were cuddled on the couch watching a movie. Winston rushed through the front door, fear in his eyes. "You never guess what I just saw-", he stopped mid sentence to allow his jaw to drop at the sight of the small but sophisticated ring upon Jess's finger. "Whoa, dude" he said as he walked closer to get a better look. "Is this for real? You're going to be telling me your pregnant next!" he laughed but Nick and Jess didn't, they didn't even batter an eyelid. They agreed to keep it on the down-low for the time being at least until it had been confirmed by the doctor. However, the down-low plan hadn't really gone as they expected since half of their friends already knew. But not Winston. Jess finally let out a nervous laugh, "Nick finally settled down, can you believe it?" Nick shot a defensive look at Jess, he was the first to say "I love you", he was the one that stayed calm about the pregnancy, and she was the one that freaked out on both occasions. He decided to stay quiet and just smile, he didn't want to ruin such a lovely, romantic night with his new fiancé.

"So how did it happen?" Winston said as he joined them on the couch.

Nick and Jess told the whole story of the proposal to Winston together, finishing each other's sentences like an old married couple.

A few hours later Jess woke up and looked around. She had fallen asleep, cuddling Nick (who was now asleep). Winston had gone to bed after the movie ended and Coach was staying at a girl's house. As she sat up she began to feel nauseous. She tried to ignore it but the sickness feeling inside her stomach was getting stronger and stronger. She jumped up and ran into the bathroom, hurling into the toilet just in time. She heard Nick into the bathroom and he placed her hand on her shoulder. "Jess, what's going on? Is this morning sickness?" Jess turned around, her face pale with beads of sweat dripping from her forehead. "Whoa, you do not look well. We need to get you to the hospital!" Nick pulled Jess to her feet. She was had become very weak very quickly. Realising she wasn't strong enough to walk, he picked her up and rushed out the apartment door, grabbing his car keys off the side as he left. As they were standing in the elevator Jess's eyes began to close. "Stay awake Jess, everything will be fine, as long as you keep those beautiful blue eyes open. Look at me." Nick fazed out of Jess's sight and everything went to darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

The first thing Jess saw when she opened her eyes was white. Everything around her was bright white. She tried to sit up but she felt someone push her back down. "Try not to move dear". "Where am I" she mumbled, noticing she was lying in a bed she had never been in before. "You're in Queen Mary's hospital" she heard someone say. She felt the firm, lumpy mattress beneath her back, the solid pillows under her head and the strong smell of cleaning detergent around her. She was aware of a sharp pain in the stomach. The sounds surrounding her were muffled but she managed to make out a voice, "she's awake, you can see her now." Loud footsteps approached her and she watched as a man came and sat down beside her. Her vision was blurred at first; she blinked hard and looked to the man sitting to her right. "Nick" she croaked. "What happened?" Nick reached forward to hold Jess's hand. Nick said nothing, just sighed. Mostly in relief that Jess was awake but also from stress. He had asked the doctor again and again how she was doing and could he see her and the answer was always a simple, "fine and not yet, sir". The vagueness of the doctor's reply made Nick exceedingly nervous about how his girlfriend was.

"Hey" he said softly, "how are you feeling?"

"I feel fuzzy and tired." She said slightly shaking her head. She was desperate for an answer to why she was in a hospital but no one was telling her, "What happened to me Nick?"

Nick sat down beside her and explained what happened after she passed out in the elevator and how the doctor wouldn't let his see her. "They found a cyst in your ovaries, they did a quick operation and you're going to be fine" he glared over to the doctor, "apparently. They wouldn't let me see you. I was so worried but now they are telling me it's no big deal. I wish they would've told me sooner." As Nick rambled on about the doctor he failed to notice the panic that remained on Jess's tired face. She was worried about the baby. She still had pain in her stomach and Nick hadn't mentioned the baby at all. He has been talking for about 5 minutes about nothing, why hasn't he said anything about the baby. Jess was too frightened to ask. Nick suddenly stopped talking mid sentence as he noticed the frightened girl sitting opposite him. "Oh and the baby is fine. Actually, babies…"

Jess looked up horrified. "WHAT?"

"Oh yeah, two babies. You are going to get MASSIVE" Nick laughed to himself. Realising Jess wasn't laughing with him he took a serious tone, "but the doctor said you need to come in regularly to have a check up and make sure everything is in full working order." Jess still wasn't sure how to react. Everything was happening so quickly. First she finds out she's pregnant, then engaged, now twins?! How was Nick being so calm about all this? The doctor walked over and picked up a clipboard from the foot of the bed. He scanned it for a few seconds and then looked up, "looks like you will be able to go home now Ms Day."

As Nick drove Jess home from the hospital Jess till couldn't understand why Nick was being so cool about all this.

"Hey Miller, what's up?" Jess said joyfully.

"Nothing Day, why?

"Oh I'm just contemplating reasons why you aren't STRESSING THE HELL OUT?!"

"Why would I be stressing? Everyone is going to be okay; the doctor said you are fine…"

"I know I know but twins Nick, twins. How are you managing to take all of this in your stride?"

"It's exciting, do you not think so? I understand what you mean, I'm surprised I'm not freaking out too but I'm so excited this is all happening. I wouldn't want this with anyone other than you. That's why I am happy. My life has been like a puzzle Jess but when I met you my puzzle began to come together. Every moment we have shared together has completed another piece of my puzzle; our first kiss, our first date, our first night together. And now my puzzle is almost complete. You complete my life. That's why I am so happy, and that is why I am not freaking out."

"That is the craziest yet sweetest thing you've ever said to me. Take the next left-"

"-but home is right…" Nick interrupted.

"Yes, I know, but take the next left." Jess winked and Nick obeyed.


End file.
